


Пропасть

by dragons_and_ibuprofen



Category: Van Helsing (2004)
Genre: M/M, R, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 22:31:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5223437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragons_and_ibuprofen/pseuds/dragons_and_ibuprofen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сложно сражаться, когда падаешь в пропасть</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пропасть

После того, что произошло в Ледяном замке Дракулы на душе остались незаживающие раны: не успел и не уберег. Смерть Анны была проигрышем. Нужно было как-то переступить это и идти дальше, но не получалось.   
Поначалу Ван Хельсинг дал себе день, который провел в номере дешевой гостиницы в компании стакана, бутылки крепкого вина и гравюры с мерзкой горгульей на стене. Он утешал себя надеждой, что случившееся с Анной и ее родными не повторится вновь — ведь теперь Дракула был мертв.   
Утром он заказал себе еще две бутылки. Он вспоминал Анну в деталях: солнце в ее волосах, неестественная бледность кожи, глаза, в которых отражалась вся печаль этого мира. Все это смешивалось с его чувством вины и принимало гротескные формы: к вечеру ему уже казалось, что горгулья сошла с гравюры. Эта тварь пришла обвинять, выносить приговор и приводить его в исполнение.   
Горгулья хотела сожрать Ван Хельсинга, но не тут-то было. Он развеселился и принялся бить тварь сапогом по морде, отчего она, громко хрюкая, забралась под кровать.  
На следующий день Ван Хельсинг проснулся с чудовищной головной болью, которая усилилась стократно после прихода хозяйки гостиницы.  
— Что же это вы, добрый господин, — прогундосила она, складывая руки на жирном животе, — изволили бить нашего работника?   
Ван Хельсинг с трудом приподнял голову от вонючей подушки и уставился на хозяйку. Ее массивное тело расплывалось в мутной дымке.  
— Я недобрый и я не видел вашего работника. Тут была горгулья, — он с трудом сел на кровати и нащупал в кармане кошель. Вытряхнув на ладонь две золотые монеты, он протянул их хозяйке. — Вина.  
Увидев золото, хозяйка преобразилась. С удивительной для такой туши грацией она отвесила поклон и заверила, что «добрый господин может не беспокоиться и все будет сделано в лучшем виде». При этом она успела попробовать обе монеты на зуб.  
Ночь была тихой. Множились пустые бутылки. Горгулья чинно висела на стене, заключенная в металле. Образ Анны истаял, развеялся дымкой, а ему на смену пришел образ Дракулы. Как он смеялся одними глазами, как он запрокидывал голову, как он произносил имя Ван Хельсинга.   
— Гэбриэль, — сказал Ван Хельсинг, подражая интонации Дракулы.  
— Гэбриэль, — эхом повторила за ним горгулья.  
— Опять ты, — проворчал Ван Хельсинг и залпом осушил очередной стакан. Крепкое вино ободрало глотку и разошлось в груди приятным теплом.   
— А помнишь ли, Гэбриэль, — продолжила горгулья, расправляя кожистые крылья, отчего концы их вышли за пределы обрамления гравюры, — что один раз ты уже пытался убить меня?  
Стакан в руках Ван Хельсинга отчего-то стал скользким и он с грохотом поставил его на стол. Наглая тварь нарывалась, но это были ее проблемы.   
— Почему же сейчас ты так уверен в моей смерти?  
Горгулья вспорхнула со стены и опустилась на стол. Склонила уродливую башку на бок и внимательно уставилась на Ван Хельсинга. Ее небольшое тельце переливалось металлическим блеском при свете свечи.  
— Что тебе нужно? — Ван Хельсинг уперся ладонями в край стола и подался вперед.  
— Я жду тебя сегодня в полночь. На старой мельнице, близ Кастель Гондольфо.  
Сказав это, горгулья взмахнула крыльями и растаяла, будто и не было ее никогда. Ван Хельсинг откинулся на спинку стула и налил еще вина. Затем он поднял стакан и сказал:  
— За предложение, от которого невозможно отказаться. 

*** 

У отчаяния был отчетливый горький привкус. Хотя может быть, это всего лишь был бунт организма, изнуренного многодневной попойкой. Ван Хельсинг не задавался такими вопросами — он совмещал две очень трудные задачи: старался ровно держаться в седле и подавлял тошноту.

Ему не стоило идти на эту встречу сейчас. Нужно было выждать, пока губительный хмель не покинет тело, а мысли не придут в норму. Но что-то тянуло будто прочным арканом к месту своей погибели.   
В Кастель Гондольфо он добрался лишь вечером и сразу направился в ближайшую таверну — расспросить о старой мельнице.   
Хозяином питейного заведения оказался крепкий старик по имени Лучано. Он был космат, одноглаз и чертовски подозрителен. Вытянуть из него сколь-нибудь полезную информацию оказалось непросто: пришлось расстаться с несколькими серебряными монетами.  
Мельница находилась на окраине деревни у небольшого пруда, носившего название Лебяжьи слезы. Раньше она принадлежала одной веселой вдовушке, что очень любила мужское внимание. Прошлым летом мальчишка-пастух нашел эту самую вдовушку на берегу пруда с веревкой на шее. Слухи мгновенно разлетелись по небольшой деревне: несчастную убил беглый карабинер, которого она незадолго до этого приютила у себя.   
С тех пор место считалось проклятым, и местные предпочитали обходить его стороной. Муку, правда, приходилось молоть аж в соседней деревне.  
— Такие дела, — проскрипел Лучано, протирая стаканы грязной тряпкой. — А вы что же, сударь, интересуетесь?  
Ван Хельсинг надвинул шляпу на глаза и отставил свой стакан. Тошнота стояла в горле плотным комом.   
— Праздное любопытство, — он отстегнул от пояса походный бурдюк и положил на стол. Потом добавил серебряную монету. — Вина.

***

Высокая мокрая от росы трава хлестала по ногам. На свежем воздухе его мысли немного прояснились, но положение не стало от этого менее отчаянным. Слабость опутывала его тело будто сеть. Хотелось прилечь и забыться сном.   
Ван Хельсинг сцепил зубы и выпрямился. Его стреноженный конь испуганно всхрапнул.  
— Тихо, мальчик, — Ван Хельсинг похлопал скакуна по шее.   
В призрачном свете полной луны поверхность озера серебрилась мелкой рябью, а верхушки деревьев близлежащего леса напоминали часовых в остроконечных шлемах. Мельница, небольшое строение с пологой крышей, тяжко громоздилась на берегу. Скрип старого колеса и плеск воды напоминали тихий говор и нагоняли жути.  
Заколоченная хлипкая дверь поддалась без особых усилий. Внутри было сыро, пахло плесенью и перепревшей мукой.  
Ван Хельсинг зажег свечу в стеклянном фонаре и осмотрелся. Комната, в которую он попал, некогда была жилой и, наверное, совмещала в себе спальню и столовую. В углу стояла массивная кровать с истрепанным тюфяком, из которого торчала солома. У стены напротив двери располагались большой обеденный стол и пара колченогих стульев. На стене висел источенный насекомыми гобелен. Печальное зрелище.   
В углу зашуршали потревоженные светом мыши. Ван Хельсинг сел за стол и достал бурдюк с вином. Он явился на встречу раньше положенного, и теперь вынужден был ждать.  
Вино было кислым и резко воняло уксусом. Пересилив отвращение, Ван Хельсинг выпил немного и послал мысленные проклятия по адресу трактирщика. За продажу такой отравы надо было вздергивать на придорожном дереве. Но были и плюсы — сон как рукой сняло.  
На улице зашумело будто от сильного ветра. Ван Хельсинг поднялся и взялся за рукоять револьвера за поясом.   
Началось.  
Огонь свечи в фонаре мигнул, а когда помещение осветилось вновь, на пороге уже стоял Дракула. Он улыбнулся и отвесил шутливый полупоклон.  
— Доброй ночи, Гэбриэль.  
Ван Хельсинг двумя пальцами коснулся шляпы, едва обозначив приветственный жест. Дракула был таким же: самоуверенным, сильным и притягательным. Словно и не было разорванного горла, словно и не распадался он никогда черным прахом.   
— Надо же, ты не изменился. Я уже готов поверить в твое бессмертие.  
Глаза Дракулы блеснули, похоже, ему была приятна реакция Ван Хельсинга.   
— Гэбриэль, если ты признаешь меня бессмертным, то какой смысл пытаться убить меня?   
В голове сейчас будто гудел огромный колокол — пять дней возлияний не прошли без последствий. Ван Хельсинг ухмыльнулся, пряча свою растерянность, и сказал первое, что пришло в голову:   
— Скажи, чем ты платишь Сатане за свои воскрешения?  
Взгляд Дракулы налился свинцом, а лицо его исказили демонические черты. Поток ветра внезапно пронесся по комнате, загудев, точно стая голодных привидений. Мгновение — и Дракула оказался возле Ван Хельсинга, вцепился обескровленными пальцами в отворот его плаща.   
Ван Хельсинг выхватил револьвер, но воспользоваться им не успел. Неведомая сила вздернула его и потащила в чужие воспоминания.  
Все в том месте имело красноватые оттенки. Буро-красная почва, алое небо, скалы терракотового цвета. Ван Хельсинг видел алтарь — огромный плоский камень, окруженный странными толстыми стеблями бурой травы.   
В середине алтаря лежало неподвижное человеческое тело. Присмотревшись, Ван Хельсинг едва признал в нем Дракулу. С растрепанными волосами и диким взглядом, в котором застыл ужас, он совсем не напоминал лощенного щеголя. Поначалу Ван Хельсингу показалось, что он привязан к камню веревками. Однако это было не так.  
То, что Ван Хельсинг принял за странные растения возле алтаря, было на самом деле клубком диковинных щупалец. Они лезли из-под камня, копошась и свиваясь между собой. Некоторые из этих отростков были покрыты чешуей и переливались на свету, некоторые были гладкими и матовыми. Эти странные щупальца и держали руки и ноги Дракулы — бесстыдно растягивали его в форме римской десятки.  
Не удержавшись, Ван Хельсинг подался вперед. С одной стороны увиденное повергло его в ужас и отвращение, однако было еще одно чувство. То самое любопытство, которое заставляет обычных людей ходить на казни и смотреть на мучения жертв.  
Щупальца меж тем удлинялись и тянулись по направлению к Дракуле. Они оплетали его тело: скользили по ногам, животу, груди. Отростки размером поменьше обвивали и сдавливали его член, грубо теребили мошонку.   
Дракула тяжело дышал. Он пытался вырваться, но его хватало лишь на судорожные рывки. Было видно, как сильно сокращаются его мышцы, обозначая бугристый рельеф под тонкой кожей.  
Несмотря на то, что Ван Хельсинг был лишь свидетелем чужих воспоминаний, он физически ощущал, как ему становится жарко. Его лицо горело от стыда, когда он вынужден был наблюдать, как отвратительные отростки проникают между бедер Дракулы и как он выгибается дугой от боли. Его взгляд был лишен всякого осмысленного выражения: в нем был лишь животный страх.   
Алтарь накрыла тень, будто от крыльев. Ван Хельсинг застыл на месте, не решаясь поднять взгляд. Ему стало жутко. А потом он услышал, как Дракула всхлипнул от боли и увидел, что под его ягодицами натекла яркая кровавая лужа. Щупальца, мучившие его, тоже были окрашены алым. Ван Хельсинг шагнул вперед и протянул к нему руку. Он сделал это безотчетно, просто желая помочь.   
Тут же Ван Хельсинга накрыло густой тьмой, а когда она схлынула, то он вновь очутился в реальном мире. Дракула, почти висел на нем, уцепившись скрюченными пальцами за плащ. Плечи его едва заметно вздрагивали, а глаза были крепко зажмурены.   
Ван Хельсинг обхватил его за плечи и прижал к себе. Странно, обычно от вампиров за милю несло тленом и сухой землей. От Дракулы же пахло полынью и можжевельником.   
Партия была сыграна вничью. Ван Хельсинг пришел сюда убивать, но теперь это не имело никакого смысла. Дракула может умереть тысячу раз, и тысячу раз же он окажется на том алтаре, а потом снова вернется в мир живых. Мысли вновь вернулись к той картинке — больше всего запомнился ужас затопивший темные глаза. Фантазии хозяину Ада было не занимать, если он даже лорда вампиров сумел довести до такого состояния.  
Дракула больше не дрожал, просто стоял, уткнувшись лбом в плечо Ван Хельсинга.   
Ван Хельсинг мягко встряхнул его:  
— Почему ты не сказал мне первый раз?  
Помедлив, Дракула поднял голову. На его губах блуждала вымученная улыбка.  
— Зачем? Чтобы ты мне посочувствовал?   
— Тогда почему говоришь сейчас?  
— Ощущения еще слишком, — он сделал паузу, — свежие. Я не хочу туда сейчас.  
— Давишь на жалость?  
Лицо Дракулы будто окаменело. Он отвернулся.  
— Нет, на твои воспоминания. Помнится много лет назад, ты терпеть не мог меня с кем-нибудь делить.   
Ван Хельсинг потянул за шнурок, которым был собран хвост Дракулы — темные густые волосы рассыпались по плечам. Он провел по ним рукой, а затем собрал пряди в кулак и потянул назад, заставляя Дракулу немного запрокинуть голову. Тот не сопротивлялся и выглядел расслабленным. Отблески свечи в его темных глазах напоминали маленьких пляшущих бесов.  
Ван Хельсинг, не торопясь, поцеловал его. От прикосновения к прохладным губам, от травяного горького запаха, от чужой покорности закружилась голова и вдоль позвоночника, будто плеснули ледяной водой. Кончиком языка Ван Хельсинг осторожно провел по кромкам зубов вампира. Чересчур острые клыки, похожие на пики, странным образом возбуждали его. Это было как ощущение опасности от дикого зверя на коротком поводке. Настоящая щекотка страха, от которой яйца поджимаются и каменеют до боли, а во рту пересыхает, будто не пил неделю.  
Той ночью Ван Хельсинг более не прикасался к своему оружию. Ведь сложно сражаться, когда падаешь в пропасть.


End file.
